femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Molly Michaels (Republic of Doyle)
'Molly Michaels '(Theresa Joy) is a hidden villainess from "Head Over Heels", episode 3.02 of Republic of Doyle (airdate January 18, 2012). She was the wife of conman Bruce Michaels, who had stolen money and counterfeiting plates from Arnold Hirsh. Jake and Malachy Doyle encountered Bruce when he accidentally ran over Des Courtney with his car, leading them to track him down and bring him in to their office. After Bruce claimed that he had stolen from Arnold to help his ailing sister, Jack and Malachy began investigating, with Jake going to Bruce and Molly's hotel room and finding a plethora of fake IDs of Bruce's. At that moment, Molly appeared and held Jake at gunpoint, demanding to know who he was and where Bruce was. When Jake didn't give Molly the answers she wanted, Molly forced Jake to undress before calling the police to report an intruder, leaving Jake handcuffed and bare naked for the arriving police to find. Jake and Malachy later encountered Molly at the horse racing track where she worked, with Molly apologizing for what she'd done to Jake and revealing how someone (Arnold) was after them, all the while feigning ignorance of Bruce's crimes--though she subtly revealed Arnold as a con artist by stating that he didn't have a sister, contrary to his earlier claims. Molly was later present when Jake confronted Bruce and Arnold, with Arnold demanding his counterfeiting plates back, as Bruce had claimed Jake stole them. Molly initially appeared to believe Bruce until Bruce fled following Arnold being knocked out by Malachy, seemingly shocked by the revelation that her husband was a con and that he would flee without her. The episode's climax had Molly appearing to have been taken hostage by Arnold, who threatened to kill her if he didn't get his counterfeiting plates returned to him. This led to a standoff between the Doyles and Bruce, Arnold, and Frances Lemont (who had taken Malachy's wife Rose hostage in an effort to get the plates to pay off a debt she and her ex-husband Martin Poole owed her). But as Jake and Bruce told Arnold he could take the plates, Molly smiled as Arnold handed her the gun he was using to hold her hostage, revealing herself as having aligned herself with Arnold. As she held Bruce and Jake at gunpoint, the evil Molly mockingly apologized to Bruce while revealing that she had abandoned Bruce for fleeing without her and that she'd "picked a better horse" (most likely saying that Arnold's schemes were more profitable). Arnold then prepared to take the plates, only for him and Molly to be shocked, as Jake had had the plates electrified. Molly was then arrested (off-screen) along with Arnold and Bruce. Trivia * Theresa Joy later played villainous madam Lauren Harris on Beauty and the Beast. Quotes *"I am so sorry, darling. I didn't plan for it to be this way. Please don't take it personal. (Bruce: "Molly, I don't understand.") Besides the fact that you bail on me at the first sign of trouble? I just picked a better horse." (Molly revealing the reason for her betrayal and collusion with Arnold) Gallery Molly Michaels gun.png|Molly holding Jake Doyle at gunpoint Molly Michaels villainous reveal.png|Molly's villainous reveal Category:2010s Category:Betrayer Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Humiliator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Pistol Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested